The Dragon and the Puppy
by Junsui Yuki-Onna
Summary: Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba have finally realized their feelings for each other. Just some of my random mind-puke haha. Rated M for language. Fluff! Yay! First puppyshipping story and first Yu-Gi-Oh story! Reviews are much appreciated! Much love.
1. Chapter 1

***Okay so this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic and only my second fic over all so please tell me what you think it's much appreciated!**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…Some people would find it disturbing if I did :D**

**Here it is: **_**The Dragon and the Puppy**_**. ENJOY!***

**Chapter 1:**

His eyes opened slowly clouded by the hours of sleep he had woken up from. He rubbed his eyes and winced, gripping his abdomen as he began to sit up. _'What the hell happened? Where-'_ his thoughts were cut short as the door to the room he was in opened and a man in a white coat walked in, obviously a doctor. Contrary to popular belief he was smarter than he'd ever let on to anyone_. 'Damn it..I'm in the hospital again? Just my luck…'_ The man's gaze fell on him and he smiled comfortingly, "Good afternoon mister-" he looked at his clipboard, "-Wheeler. How did you sleep?"

He rubbed his eyes once again and looked at the man, handsome, but not his type. Joey had accepted the fact he was gay and his friends did too and he was relieved to know it. His type was more on the tall, dashing, slightly harsh, blue-eyed, Dragon-like businessman type. He was smiling in his daze before being snapped out of it by a cough and concerned look coming from the man in front of him. Laughing nervously he scratched the back of his head embarrassed, dropping his usual "idiot mutt" appearance his voice was clear and dignified, "Oh, uh, very well thanks but…how did I get here?" There was no hint of an accent in his voice.

The man smiled comfortingly once again, no doubt practiced by the obvious falsity written in his features, "I am your doctor, Dr. Hiroshi. You've been asleep for about 48 hours now. You were found in an alleyway beside a ransacked old apartment in the slums of the city and brought here… Do you know how you ended up there?"

He shook his head silently. He really had no idea…what happened to him? The last thing he remembered was coming home to his father, drunk as usual, and hiding in his room then everything goes blank. Then it suddenly clicked…father drunk alleyway by an apartment…He knew why he was there now but he'd never let the doctor in on that little secret. He sighed helplessly. Being gone for two days? His father was going to kill him…literally this time...he had a horrible feeling that if he wasn't dead he'd be back here again. How was he going to get out of this? He looked at the small table calendar sitting on the nightstand beside him and cringed slightly. _'It's Thursday?'_ The school was going to ask him so many unwanted questions.. Damn it. _'Well, might as well sleep if I'm gonna miss school anyway.'_

The mutt was gone again today. This was the third time this week he wasn't in school and for some reason it bothered Seto. Seto Kaiba, the biggest businessman of his age, was bothered by the fact an insignificant little mutt like Joey Wheeler wasn't in school and the fact he couldn't figure out why this was bothered him even more. He always found himself staring at him, the days he actually bothered to come to school, while the teacher droned on and on. _'Why?'_ He sighed softly shaking his head to disperse his thoughts. While he wasn't at school much to know about the mutt's habits he didn't think he was the type to miss school just because. He would get to the bottom of this, and fast. He would not be bothered by such a thing while there was work to be done.

As lunch period began he walked out of the school and to his limo. Sitting on the leather seats he flipped his phone open and dialed a number quickly. "Yes Mr. Kaiba sir, I'll call you when information arrives." He closed the phone with a click and picked up his laptop which was conveniently sitting beside him on the seat, and began working while the limo drove him to his company.

He jumped slightly when the limo door opened inviting him to exit the vehicle, why had an opening door startled him? This mutt was seeping down to his very nerves. He had to get to the bottom of this haunting feeling he had and fast otherwise his work would never get done. Damn feelings. He'd thought he'd rid himself of them many years ago. _'What is this puppy doing to me?'_

**END **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was hoping to have a few reviews before updating this so I could change what need be but it's alright I'd already written this chapter up anyway :) also I'm using a new program to write these because I was using the free version of the first and now it won't let me so sorry for the change! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

He woke up and looked at the clock ticking softly beside the hospital bed. _'3:45? School is just getting out then…I should probably get out of here before the hospital bill becomes more than I can handle.'_ Then it hit him…where would he go? He was too scared to go home at the moment and if he went to see his friends they would ask him many questions and he didn't know how he would fair against them.

A soft shuffling, a grumble then the sound of light snoring from the end of the hospital bed caught him off guard. With a soft whimper and a wince he sat up, gripped his pained abdomen, and looked toward the figure situated at the end of the bed. As he focused on the blur honey eyes grew wide in recognition...

**-Seto-**

A slamming of fists, a whistle of wind as a book flew by his head and a scream of frustration as it did so was enough to make Mokuba whimper softly as he stood in the open doorway of Seto's home office. "Big brother?" he timidly asked as he wandered into the room after the brunet seemed to calm down some. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"No, I'm not okay Mokuba. The stupid mutt's landed himself in the hospital. I just found out the imbecile was admitted Monday with severe head trauma, broken ribs, a black eye, split lip and a nearly broken arm. The damned mutt!" As he listed off the hospital's recorded ailments of the blond he had been pacing back and forth in his office obvious feelings flashing in his blue eyes, feelings he'd only allowed Mokuba to know even exsisted within him. Pain, hurt, sadness, regret and the ever-so widely known Seto Kaiba feeling; anger.

"Do you know what happened big brother?" Noticing his little brother's sad expression Seto smiled slightly, as much of a genuine smile he could muster, and slipped his arms around the raven haired boy, hugging him tightly.

"No, I don't, sadly." It angered him to admit the he-Seto the Great-didn't know something, but he couldn't lie to the boy. He truly had no idea. "But I will get to the bottom of it and I will make it better." Satisfied with the smile on his brother's face and the happiness in his eyes Seto sat at his computer once again and, not noticing Mokuba leave the room and close the door lightly, began searching the blond's past in search of what might've caused his puppy to be admitted to the hospital with such awful injuries. Wait…_HIS_ puppy? What was he thinking…even if he had admitted his growing feelings for the pup to himself he would never allow himself to believe the golden puppy liked him back…not after all the awful things he'd done to him…

**-Two and a Half Hours Later-**

He looked at the clock. He'd gotten home at one o'clock, found out about Joey's hospital admittance thirty minutes later and, after his talk with Mokuba, had began researching said blond's past five minutes or so afterward. It was now half past three. He'd found out all he needed to know to draw the conclusion that the blond was being abused by his recently-divorced father. He was tired, pissed and out for blood…but before he did anything...visiting his puppy was top priority.

He explained to his brother he'd be leaving to see Joey and, after hearing the raven haired boy beg and plead to go with him for a while, let the boy in on a _secret_ and was finally able to leave for the hospital.

He calmly walked to the reception desk and asked to see Joey Wheeler. After confirming his identity the nurse gave him the room number and pointed down the hallway to the left. As the brunet ventured down the hallway he unconsciously glanced at his watch. _'3:37…I wonder if he's awake yet..' _He slid the door open quietly and, noting that the puppy was asleep, stepped inside before closing the door again.

For what seemed like hours but what he confirmed to be only a couple of minutes he watched the blond sleep. His chest pumping up and down as he slowly and steadily breathed in his slumber, his blond hair bandaged but still splayed out on the white pillow, one arm draped over his stomach while the other laid by his side, his slightly dry lips parted as he slept. He hated to admit the obvious but it was a beautiful sight indeed, the light streaming in between the slightly opened curtains definitely topped off the beautiful angelic look given off by the blond.

Seto yawned softly…maybe he'd take a little nap, just until his puppy woke so they could talk. He grabbed a chair that was sitting by the wall at the end of the room and set it at the end of Jou's bed. Settling himself in the obviously uncomfortable chair he made the most of it and slowly began drifting off.

**-Joey-**

As he focused on the figure honey eyes grew wide in recognition. "K-Kaiba?"

**-END-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaah! Yay! First review! Thank you **_**aminaluvr4life**_** I appreciate it :) I'm glad you're liking it so far. The story line is going to be regretably simple in this story because I'm very inexperienced yet but once I get a little under my belt I'll get better at it. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

_**Red eyes black phoeni**_**_x_: I happy you like it! My friend says I definately made Seto OOC but it's hard not to! He's so cute when he's being big brother!**

**_BadgerMushroomSake_: Thanks for the advice and the critique, it's much needed. I'll try my hardest to keep it going :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 3:**

"K-Kaiba?"

He stared in disbelief at the brunet sleeping at the end of his bed. _'What the hell is he doing here? Damn Kaiba...always having to be everywhere and know everything...always having to look so damn sexy..' _He froze in his thoughts as the brunet stirred slightly. His breath hitched as the blue orbs opened and looked at him questioningly.

"You are up?" He shifted his weight and stood up straightening his clothes. "We need to talk about what has been going on."

"Going on? What are you talking about Kaiba?" Slightly taken aback by the lack of Joey's heavy accent he decided they'd talk about it as well. The brunet could visibly see his confusion and sighed softly as he grabbed the chair from the end of the bed and placed it beside Joey. Looking at the blond he sat down and crossed his legs, doing the same with his arms, and lowered his head in thought. As he did so Joey attempted to cover his half-naked frame with the covers, but not before Seto had looked up and for the first time noticed the unending amount of bruises able to be seen around the bandages on the blond's upper torso. "Like what you see money-bags?"

Blue eyes narrowed to slits. His voice unintentionally coming out as a growl. "No. I. Do. Not." Joey flinched a little at the anger and roughness laced within the brunet's words, noticing this Seto frowned slightly his voice softening a little. "I'm sorry Joey, but I do not like what I see and it's exactly the reason I came down here." The blond stared at him in shock.

"What...no mutt, or mongrel? Why are you suddenly using my name?" Joey couldn't help but believe it was some sort of trap.

"Joey...listen to me..I know what your father has been doing to you..and I don't like it." It was very rare for the brunet to pause so much in a sentence but he wanted to approach this problem with the utmost care. "I'm going to be as blunt as possible...I want you to come home with me...I want you to live with Mokuba and me and I..I want to get you away from that man." The whole while he listen to Kaiba all Joey could do was stare in disbelief. The sincerity in his voice, laced with concern, genuine concern..It pained him to the point where he'd feel bad saying no to the man.

"No..." Tears stung at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall.

"What? No? Why?" Seto was looking at him with desperation.

"I can't leave him...I can't abandon him..He needs me..."

Seto stared in shock. "You can't actually believe you deserve to be beaten...You can't believe he hurts you because you _actually _do things wrong. Do you?" The guilty look on Joey's face was enough of an answer for him. He growled in anger and slammed his hands on the bed beside the blond in frustration. "Damn it Joey! Stop thinking such things! It's not your fault! You've done NOTHING wrong!"

The brunet's outburst wiggled the tears free and they fell from Joey's eyes. They streamed harder when he noticed the droplets dripping onto Seto's hands. He moved his hand to Seto's chin and gently lifted his head. The sun that earlier gave the blond an angelic glow shone off of the tears streaming down the brunet's face. Joey leaned forward and kissed the CEO's cheek softly smiling as the brunet trembled lightly. "Kaib-"

"Seto.."

"Huh?"

"Call me Seto, Joey.."

The blond's eyes widened slightly. He wanted him to call him Seto? The blond reached out and touched one hand to the brunet's forehead and moved his other hand to his own forhead. "You sick?"

"You sure know how to ruin a mood Pup.." A small smile graced the CEO's lips as he lifted his head to find his golden puppy scratching the back of his head and chuckling, a small blush across his face. _'He's too damn cute.'_

Joey stopped laughing and cocked his head to the side, "Pup?" Seto smiled again, twice in a day, a new record, the blond mentally snickered at the thought.

_'He even acts like a puppy..' _"Yes, pup...I've been meaning to ask you, what happened to your accent?"

The newly nicknamed puppy chuckled. "Oh..it's a long story.."

"We have all the time you need..that is, as long as that kiss on the cheek was a yes," the brunet smirked.

"A yes to what Kaib-uh-Seto?" He blushed at the name's newness.

"That you'll move in with me."

**END~**

**SQUEE! They're so kawaii! It's ALMOST too much to handle :P Hope you like it so far! Thank you for the reviews! This is the farthest I've ever gotten with a story and the most reviews I've ever had on a story as well...haha...kinda sad..I know! But I'm getting there! Much love :3**


	4. Chapter 4

***Arigato gozaimasu! You guys make me excited to continue this story! I was only planning on going a couple of chapters but the response from it has made me go farther :) I wish I was able to write longer chapters..Maybe I should work on my paragraph construction. My English teacher would be disappointed haha.**

**~Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai****: Thank you very much :) I'm so happy you like it!**

**~aminaluvr4life****: Thank you. I was hoping to make it as realistic as possible. I know that Seto is definitely OOC but it's hard to make him and Joey a couple without making him a little out of it haha. I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**~funni neko: Glad you like it. I'm excited to continue it :D**

**~Red eyes black phoenix****: Haha if they did they'd get a LOT of fangirls watching but because they'd lose most of the boy viewers it'll never happen :(**

**And off we go!***

**Chapter 4****:**

_**"I've been meaning to ask you, what happened to your accent?"**_

_**The newly nicknamed puppy chuckled. "Oh..it's a long story.."**_

_**"We have all the time you need..that is, as long as that kiss on the cheek was a yes," the brunet smirked.**_

_**"A yes to what Kaib-uh-Seto?" He blushed at the name's newness.**_

_**"That you'll move in with me."**_

Seto watched as Joey shifted in the hospital bed, visibly uncomfortable. "I...I told you Seto...I can't leave him...regardless of whether or not I deserve what he's doing to me..he's my father. I have to take care of him." Seto sat back crossing his legs and sighing in thought, completely aware of the blond's questioning gaze. "S-Seto? Wh-"

"Joey!" Said blond yelped softly at the loud yell. He opened his eyes, unaware he'd even closed them, and looked up at the short, perky duelist.

"H-hey Yug', Trist, Tea! What's up?" Seto's eyes snapped open, raising an eyebrow at the blond when he spoke with the thick accent once again. The Geek Squad gathered around the blond excitedly, seemingly oblivious to the brunet's presence. Oh! Spoke too soon.

"What're you doin' here Kaiba? If you're here to hassle Jou I suggest you leave him alone." Tristan glared at the brunet, not noticing the nervous look on his blond friend's face. But this nervous look didn't get past the littlest person in the room.

"Joey?" Came Yugi's worried voice. "Are you alright?" Seto watched his puppy expertly get the small boy to drop the subject.

_'He's definitely done that before..that worries me for some reason.'_

"Kaiba! Answer me richboy, whata ya doin here?" Tristan glared at Seto who glared mercilessly back.

"I don't have to answer to you urchin, and that's exactly what I'm not going to do."

"Seto.." He didn't let the glare slip for one millisecond until he heard his puppy whisper his name. Everyone was shocked except Seto himself.

"Joey...why did you use Kaiba's first name?" Tea looked at him as the other two, equally shocked, nodded in agreement, both wanting to know as well.

"If your..._friends_...don't mind I would like to ask you something Joey." The aforementioned _friends_ looked at the CEO with equal amount of shock at the brunet's use of the blond's first name. Joey nodded and convinced the gang to wait outside for a moment while he figured out what the brunet wanted.

"What is it Seto?"

"Why do you use that rediculous accent around them? I don't understand."

"I told you Seto...it's a long story. That couldn't have been why you had me make my friends leave..spill it." The blond was relentless but there was something he wanted to propose to the blond.. Something that would hopefully allow for his puppy to accept his living arrangments.

"What if I told you I would pay off your fathers debts and I would pay for his stay at a topnoch rehab facility?" He watched as his puppy's eyes widened for a second but then look down, as if in thought.

He sat watching the blond contemplate the proposition. When the blond finally lifted his head the CEO sat up straight in anticipation. "I agree..but I will pay you back for the debt. No "ifs" "ands" or "buts" about it. Deal?" The blond reached out his hand as if to shake and seal the deal. Seto had other ideas.

"Deal." The brunet reached out and grabbed his puppy's hand softly and before the blond could react he pulled him forward as carefully as possible. Said blond gasped at the sudden movement, mentally noting the brunet's particular carefullness regarding his wounds, and unintentionally moaned softly as his lips were tenderly pressed against the blue-eyed CEO's.

As they parted, the blond panting for air, Seto smirked at the seemingly permanent red tint on his puppy's cheeks. "I will have someone pick up your things and carefully take care of your father. You will move in once you are released from the hospital. I'm going to go take care of your paperwork, I'll be back sortly." The brunet stood and exited the room leaving the door open so the three teens standing outside could let themselves in.

"What was that about Joey?" The small boy pipped out as they entered the room.

"Yeah, what'd Kaiba want?" Tristan glared at the door as he entered behind Yugi and Tea.

"Guys..I have sumtin' I wanna disscuss wit ya." Joey was twiddling his thumbs nervously. His friends accepted his lifestyle but he didn't know how they'd react to him living with and having a crush on the brunet. To them the CEO wasn't man or woman...more of an "it". His friends stood beside his bed, waiting for Joey to speak. "Ya see...Seto offered to help me out.."

"Help you out? What do you mean Joey? What would Kaiba ever do for you...you two are like, rivals." Tea was visibly confused, and rightfully so. She had no idea of what went on in the blond's home, he'd only ever told Tristan and Yugi about his dad. But over all Tristan was the only one who knew his father's abusive side. Yugi knew some of it, but not the whole story.

"He offered to let me st-um...he offered to pay for my dad to go to a topnoch rehab, and to pay off all his debts for me." The blond gave the group the biggest, goofiest smile he could muster hoping they wouldn't walk out on him in anger. But instead they stayed, they didn't look happy, but they stayed. The blond sighed in relief.

"Wah? That don't sound like Kaiba at all...You sure it wasn't a trick or sumthin'?" Tristan was the most skeptical of them all. Tea was trying her hardest to accept it and Yugi was smiling his innocent little smile. He creeped the blond out sometimes.

"It wasn't a trick dude.. He meant it." Joey tried his hardest to convince the teen.

"How do ya know?" But Tristan wasn't going to be coerced so easily.

"I just know...trust me man, com'on." Joey looked up at him with the biggest, saddest puppy eyes humanly, and inhumanly, possible. Tristan sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I give, I'll trust ya.. But I'm not completely convinced yet." The blond nodded, satisfied that this was the most he was going to get out of him for now. He smiled at the three of them before looking to the door just as the brunet was opening it, allbeit with a little trouble with what looked like a mountain of hospital paperwork in his arms.

Without looking up from the papers in his hand the CEO answered the unspoken question, "There's some all-too-personal information in these forms that I, myself, can't answer so I need to speak with Joey." Finally looking up to the four others in the room he motioned for the odd-three-out to leave. They did so, two more reluctantly than the shortest. Once they were gone the brunet sat in the chair beside the blond's bed and sat the stack of papers neatly down on the bedside table. "They told me that you will be released into my care once the paperwork is done. Is there any reason you want to stay here another night?" The blond shook his head. "Very well then. I will require your assistance with some of this. Most of it I've already taken care of but some of it will need your verification. There's signitures needed here. Here. And here as well, and some personal information on these pages." As the blond did as he was told the brunet went to work gathering his puppy's things.

"Seto, what are those?" The blond gestured to a pill bottle shaking in the brunet's pocket.

"Pain killers. For your "still sensitive areas" as they put it." The CEO mentally scowled, he'd have his personal doctor take care of _his _blond from now on. The incompitence of the Domino Hospital staff made him nearly lose his lunch. He continued gather the blond's things once he assumed his puppy understood what he'd meant. "Now then. Seems we're ready. Shall we go?" The blond nodded. "Puppy, It's your home now as well. Everything will be okay." The blond nodded again, leaning up he kissed the brunet's cheek softly.

"Let's go home Seto.."

**END**

***Sugoi! Kawaii! ..Gomen..I spout off in Japanese when I get excited. I don't know how long I'll carry this story on but it'll be a couple more chapters at least and I'll throw a sequel in there at some point :) hope you enjoyed chapter 4! See you again in chapter 5!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay people! I've been meaning to update but it's been so busy lately! Anyway. I wanted to get this out on the Fourth of July but sadly with family and friends over I couldn't work on it at all so I changed a few things and it's no longer themed for the holiday! Sorry :( but on the bright side this is my longest chapter EVER! Woot :) Enjoy! **

**Digital Moon Fighter**** : I know and I apologize for that I'm still very inexperienced and I know that's not a good excuse but I'm trying :) I'm glad you think it has potential.  
><strong>

**funni neko**** : Yeah I felt like I was neglecting the "gang" so I decided to include them in Joey's big decision in some way :)  
><strong>

**FireFox1999**** :I'm glad you're liking it! I'm enjoying writing it :) the response is exciting haha.**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! WOOT~!**

**Chapter 5:**

_"Now then. Seems we're ready. Shall we go?" The blond nodded. "Puppy, It's your home now as well. Everything will be okay." The blond nodded again, leaning up he kissed the brunet's cheek softly._

_"Let's go home Seto.."_

After handing the receptionist the paperwork they exited the hospital to find a sleek black limo waiting outside for them. Seto waved the driver away when he made a move to open the door for his puppy. With a confused look on his face the driver bowed and turned around to make his way back to the drivers seat. Seto stepped ahead of the blond and opened the door to allow him entrance into the limo. "Th-thank you, Seto.." It came out as an almost inaudible whisper but the brunet's keen ears caught it with no problem.

"You're welcome, Puppy." He smiled at the pink blush that made it's way to the blond's face. After his blond puppy was fully seated in the limo Seto slipped in next to him and shut the door behind him. The limo pulled away from the hospital and made it's way to the Kaiba mansion.

The journey was relatively quiet until Seto's phone began to ring. With a grumble he reluctantly answered it. "What?" Joey winced slightly at the brunet's harsh tone and looked up at him as Seto pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Really? Tell her the only way I'm going to agree is if I'm able to bring my family along. Fine...fine...FINE!" He snapped his phone shut and sighed looking down at his worried puppy with a forced smile.

"What's going on Seto?" The blond gripped his shirt and looked up at him worriedly.

"No need to fret pup, nothing to worry about. I'd rather talk to you and Mokuba at the same time so I don't need to repeat myself..is that alright?" The blond nodded and laid his head on the brunet's shoulder. The quiet set in once again for the rest of the ride home.

_'Family...Home..'_ The blond was practically shivering with happiness.

A few minutes later they arrived at the gates of the mansion. When the door opened Seto slipped out and held his hand out for Joey to take. The blond took his hand reluctantly and exited the vehicle. He wasn't too shocked when he looked up at the massive building, knowing Kaiba no one would be surprised, but you can't not be in awe at the large castle-like building. It seemed a waste to pay for such a big place when only two people lived inside. _'Well, now three.' _The blond smiled at the thought but frowned when his father crossed his thoughts. He sighed softly.

The brunet looked down at him squeezing his hand in a protective manner. "What is it pup?" The blond shook his head and smiled up at the CEO, squeezing his hand back in a reassuring manner. It didn't reassure the brunet but he let it go and led the blond up the walkway to the large double doors. One man was standing next to the left door and another was standing by the right door. Both men, wearing identical white suits, bowed to the boys then looked at eachother. As if they communicated through telekenisis the men nodded at each other and the man on the right opened his door while the man on the left bowed again, not standing up straight until the boys were inside and the door was closed behind them.

Joey smiled and looked around where they stood in front of the door, to the left, a large archway that led to a huge gourmet kitchen. A couple feet in front of them was a large staircase leading to the second floor. To the right a large span of hallway which led to another large archway with what looked like a living room on the other side. The hallway contained numerous doors and at the end, after reaching the livingroom, the hallway veered to the left, no doubt to another long span of hallway. As Joey took it all in he was tackled to the ground by a raven-colored ball of fur. "JOEY!"

"Haha hey Mokuba how are you?" The raven mop looked up at him with a curious look on his face. "Oh, right, accent?" the boy nodded. "Long story.."

"Which he will tell us later, first, you two need to go to the livingroom. I have something I need to tell you." The boys nodded and, like two little kids, talked excitedly while making their way to the livingroom. Seto watched them for a second before handing Joey's things to a random housekeeper. "Take these to my room." The man nodded and bowed to the "young master" and was off to do as he was told. Satisfied the man would get the job done Seto followed after the other two boys who were already sitting on the couch waiting for him, still talking excitedly.

All talking ceased when the CEO entered the room. "What is it you need to tell us Seto?" Mokuba pipped up after the brunet settled silently into the chair across from them. "And I wanna catch up with Joey, I haven't seen him in so long, can't it wait until morning?"

The brunet crossed his legs doing the same with his arms. "No, because we have to leave tomorrow. Kaiba Corp. is planning to expand to the U.S. in the near future. An investor for this project has invited me to her mansion in California for a small party, and by small I mean it'll only be her and us. I explained to her assistant that the only way I'd agree to go is if she allowed you two to go with me. She earnestly agreed, I believe I heard her scream at her assistant 'the more the merrier'. We will be leaving tomorrow morning. She wants us to stay for at least a couple of days. So pack fairly heavily."

"Seto.." The blond looked at the CEO as the other looked back at him curiously. "All my stuff is at my dad's...and," he looked down ashamedly, "none of it's really...celebratory, mansion visiting type clothing.." Seto seemed to mull this over in his head. He looked at his watch. _'6 o'clock.'_

"Well then, we'll just have to go shopping hmm?" The blond looked up at him excitedly, almost matching the excitment in the raven-haired boy's eyes.

"SHOPPING!" Joey and Mokuba shouted in sync. Seto sighed, it was going to be an interesting night.

They arrived at the mall and before Seto could say a thing the boys were gone. He shook his head and noticed a coffee shop to his left. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He ordered a normal black coffee and sat at a table close to the exit to allow him to be able to see the boys when the need arose. It's a good thing Mokuba had his own credit card and his own account with more than enough money. He just hoped Mokuba wouldn't go overboard buying Joey new clothes. _'Hopefully Joey's modest enough to stop before things get too out of hand.' _

About an hour and a half later, five coffees, three bathroom breaks and dozens of people trying to "pick him up" Joey and Mokuba finally returned with four medium bags and one little bag in tow. Seto raised an eyebrow when they ran over to him excitedly and set the medium bags at his feet. Joey hid the smallest bag behind his back with a cheeky grin and watched Seto look through the bags. After rooting through two of the four bags Seto seemed satisfied with the amount of very nice clothes they'd managed to procure and didn't search the other two. _'Even if they're horrible clothes I'll deal with it, they did good enough with these.' _

The three made their way back to the limo, bags in hand, and as the slipped into the seat Seto couldn't take it anymore. "What do you have in that little bag you've been hiding behind your back Joey?"

Joey's smile widened. "You'll just have to wait and see."

The brunet raised an eyebrow at the blond and sighed. "Fine, where do you two want to eat? Or do you just want to go back home for dinner?" The two boys talked it over and settled on going back home to eat. They wanted to get home as soon as possible to look through Joey's new things and figure out what they were going to pack for their trip. The CEO was fine with that. He, too, needed to pack so it was a good idea to go home for dinner.

They made it back to the mansion and after they entered the front door Joey and Mokuba made their way upstairs STILL talking excitedly about Joey's new clothes, Seto swore they were women in men's clothing. "Mokuba." The boy looked back at the brunet questioningly. "Dinner's at 9, and Joey's other things are in my room. He'll be rooming with me, if he doesn't mind." Seto added the last part after seeing the blush make its way across the blond's cheeks again.

The raven-haired boy looked at the blond. "You don't mind, do you Joey?" Mokuba smiled and nodded to Seto after Joey shook his head no. He definitely didn't mind sharing a room with Seto. He knew it couldn't have been for lack of an empty room that made Seto want to share. It had to be something else. That made the blond happy and he smiled as he followed the bouncing ball of black hair up the stairs to Seto's room. Mokuba opened the door and walked into the room, knowing Joey would follow him.

The brunet's room wasn't extravagant, huge, but not extravagant. A king-sized bed adorned with blue silk linens in the middle of the room, a small desk on the right wall and behind the bed was a wall covered with floor-to-ceiling windows, the curtains being the same color blue as the bed sheets. The one thing that had taken the blond by surprise was the floor-to-ceiling bookcases which covered the remaining wall space. Beginning, well he didn't know where they began but they ran from the corner of the left wall, covering the entirety of the wall, turned the corner and ran the length of wall behind him running over the door and continuing to the end of the wall, turning that corner the bookcases only stopped briefly before continuing after the desk on the right wall, only stopping completely when it reached the opposite side of the windows on the right side. "As you can see, Seto REALLY likes books." Mokuba explained when he saw the blond running his eyes over the entire span of the bookcases. Satisfied with the 'hn' the blond responded with Mokuba set out with pulling Joey's clothes out of the bags.

Laying the ones he thought Joey should take on the trip out on the bed he motioned Joey over to look. Three sets of casual clothes and two suits. He smiled at Mokuba's choices, a black t-shirt with blue jeans and a black leather jacket, another black t-shirt decorated in random white designs with black jeans, and a plain blue t-shirt with comfy navy blue sweatpants and a white jacket in his signature flared collar, all of the outfits chosen were able to be worn with any casual shoes. As for the suits he had to admit Mokuba picked those out and he really liked his choices. One was plain black with black slacks, a white undershirt and a black tie. The other was almost exactly the same only a dark blue and the white undershirt had a slight v-neck, and a flared collar, both suits paired with shiny black dress shoes.

As Mokuba began sorting his clothes and making matches with this and that Joey decided to take a seat on Seto's bed. He smiled at the softness of the fabric and wondered just who this mystery investor was and why she would want Seto to randomly come to America to see her. Unbeknownst to him jealousy flared up inside him._ 'Could they have been in a relationship? Would Seto have gone to see her even if the blond hadn't agreed to live with him? Did she somehow know Joey was going to come and was planning to take Seto away from him?' _The images of Seto with some woman coursed through his head. Almost as if reading his mind Mokuba laid a hand on the blond's trembling shoulder. "Joey...don't worry. This woman is only an investor to Seto. He just wants to get this done to seal the deal with her so he has the money to open a U.S. branch of Kaiba Corp. in the future.. He would never do anything to hurt you." Misty brown eyes looked up into the comforting gaze of the small boy. "I promise." The blond smiled, he'd only been here a couple hours, only know about Seto feelings for a couple hours and yet, somehow, he felt as if this had always been his life. They were so open to him, so caring...like he was part of their family. He was happier than he'd ever been before.

They'd eaten dinner and made their way to the livingroom to spend some time together before bed. Seto seated himself in a chair and began reading a book while the other two sat in front of the large flatscreen TV situated in the room. As Mokuba set the video games up Joey thought of something. Standing up he walked over to the brunet who addressed him without looking up from his book. "Yes, puppy? What is it?"

Said puppy stood still for a second before answering. "What will we do about school Seto?" He was worried about being gone for the whole week and rightfully so, he might be smarter than he let anyone but Seto and Mokuba know but he had to keep up that demeanor, because of this keeping his grades up would be hard enough without missing a week of school on top of it.

"I've already explained to the principle our situation. He said that because I already knew and understood what is being taught he would excuse your absence if I agreed to teach you this weeks curriculum. Don't worry puppy. There's nothing to be concerned with. I'm Seto Kaiba, I always get what I want." He raised an eyebrow when the blond began laughing loudly at his statement. "What is so funny, pup?"

"I-I'm sorry Seto." The blond said between laughs. "It's just what you said w-was so funny." The blond laughed harder and fell backwards. He tried to stop the brunet when he stormed off in a huff but he decided to focus on breathing and calming down first. He'd have to see the brunet tonight anyway, might as well let him cool down first. After calming himself down the blond proceeded to try and defeat Mokuba at some random fighting game, _try _being the key word...

It was ten o'clock and Joey decided he would go see his brunet and, if he was awake, try and apologize to him. The door made a soft creaking sound as the blond slowly opened it. The brunet was awake and he was typing away on his laptop at the desk, curious as to what he was doing Joey shut the door with a click and walked over to the brunet. Peering over his shoulder his face contorted into a mix of confusion and something like fear. It's as if his brain had melted. He was smarter than he let on but the things on the CEO's computer screen were something out of The Matrix. "If it gives you a headache, don't stare at it, pup." The brunet's silky voice seemed to drown out all other sounds everytime it came out of the CEO's mouth. It seemed as if nothing else mattered whenever the brunet spoke.

"Don't be mean Seto." The blond said with a pout as the brunet's words suddenly sunk in. He squeak softly when the brunet stood up and pulled the blond forward into a tight embrace. Seto pulled away slightly and brushed a stray hair out of the blond's face before leaning down and capturing his soft lips, gently carressing his cheek.

"Forgive me puppy. I'm sorry." He smirked as he felt the blond practically melt from his words. He made his way to the bed supporting his melting puppy the whole way before picking him up bridal style and setting him on the bed. "Time for bed now puppy."

"B-but I need to change.." The blond protested trying to sit up, finding himself pinned down by the brunet.

"Allow me." Seto smirked.

**END**

**That totally could've been a lemon but . I'm not good at writing them yet soooo...Yeah...Although I wouldn't be opposed to someone else writing it for me. I will put it in the next chapter for you :) all rights will go to you and I will forever be grateful! If no one wants to it's alright. Just a though! Haha. Does anyone want to hazard a guess as to what was in the little bag of Joey's? Take a guess :) Let me know what you thought! Thank you! Much love~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the delay. It's been a long week and I was really reluctant to write a lemon for this story. No one gave me an idea or anything so I gave it a shot myself. I'm so sorry if it sucks . this is my first lemon ever so don't hate me haha. I've been starting to lose my excitement and interest in this story so I've started rewatching Yu-Gi-Oh and reading SetoXJoey stories to try and get it back. Reviews might get me more excited to keep writing as well :P I'm so needy. Haha.**

**~dashing ****tomas28: Haha no but I did consider both of those options :) good guess! And I'm glad you're loving it!**

**~SetoXSara: No but very good guess lol. I'm sorry about the lemon cliffy but I'm giving you the best lemon I can come up with at the moment haha. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6:**

_"Forgive me puppy. I'm sorry." He smirked as he felt the blond practically melt from his words. He made his way to the bed supporting his melting puppy the whole way before picking him up bridal style and setting him on the bed. "Time for bed now puppy." _

_"B-but I need to change.." The blond protested trying to sit up, finding himself pinned down by the brunet._

_"Allow me." Seto smirked._

**~*Lemon*~**

"S-Seto!" The blond gasped, a deep red blush spreading across his face as the brunet's hand snaked its way up his shirt. He moaned loudly as a finger grazed his erect nipple. He had to admit, it felt amazing but.. "Seto..I...I've never done this before." Yeah he was a virgin, with men and women. The farthest he'd ever gotten with either gender was kissing. He was nervous and Seto understood.

"Neither have I puppy." The other reassured. The great Seto Kaiba, sexiest man alive in Joey's book, had never...with anyone? _'Wait! I'm his..first?' _The blush that had seemingly taken the blond's face over deepened. But his thoughts were interrupted by a sneaky hand that had somehow made it's way to his pant line and unbuttoned his pants. "Puppy, can I?" The nod the blond sent his way was all the encouragement he needed as his hand slipped past his lover's pant line and into his boxers. The blond shuddered and moaned loudly as slender fingers made their way around his member. Seto smiled at the moans and cries given out by his puppy, he loved watching him wiggle around in pleasure beneath him. He pumped the blond slowly watching his adorable expression deepen with pleasure. Every time the blond would call his name he'd tighten his grip on the other's appendage briefly making the puppy call out louder and buck into his touch. He was so fun to tease.

The brunet released his grip on Joey's painfully hard member, smiling at the small whimper he elicited from the panting boy. Placing a finger inside the blond's mouth the brunet set to removing the other's jeans and boxers. Joey suckled on Seto's finger shuddering at the coldness now surrounding his bottom half. He gasped sharply around the brunet's finger as warm moisture enveloped his member. As the finger was pulled from his mouth the blond looked down quickly. Honey brown eyes met beautiful blue ones as the slender finger was positioned at the blond's entrance. Blue eyes asked hesitantly for approval. The blond nodded slowly, wincing as the finger pressed slowly into his tight entrance.

The pleasure the brunet was administering to his member blocked out most of the initial pain and the finger settled itself fully into his tight hole. Blue eyes once again met honey ones asking if he should continue. The blond calmed himself before nodding down at him. Seto closed his eyes, bobbing his head slowly in rhythm with his slow, pumping finger. Joey gripped brunet hair with one hand and the sheets beside him with the other and arched slightly as a second then third fingers joined the first, stretching him. As Seto's one hand worked Joey's entrance the other set to undoing his own pants and lubing up his own straining erection. The blond opened his eyes, unaware he'd shut them, the sight below almost sending him over the edge. The mighty Seto Kaiba was a sight to see. His usually clean and orderly hair was now a sexy ruffled mess between his fingers, his usual clean and pressed shirt was now slightly unbuttoned at the top revealing his tight, muscled chest. His one hand was pumping his own member as his mouth and other hand worked on Joey's. "S-Seto! If you...keep g-going..I'm.." He whimpered softly as the heat left his member and the fingers at his entrance were replaced by something larger and warmer. He looked up into calm blue eyes and readied himself for what was to come. With a slight nod the blond braced himself.

The brunet pressed his member slowly into his puppy's entrance a slight gasp escaping his lips as his erection was gradually enveloped in the blond's warmth. There was no feeling to compare it to, it was pure bliss. He was becoming one with his puppy...his love. "J-Joey!" He moaned as he continued to press into the blond's opening. Leaning down he captured his lovers lips in a heated kiss and gripped his erection. Joey wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck and pulled him closer. With a small sigh the brunet broke the kiss, his member fully sheathed inside his blond puppy. He allowed the other to adjust before asking to go further. When the blond gave a short nod the brunet slowly began pumping in and out of his lover, pumping the blond's member in time with his thrusts. His thrusts became wilder and harder with each cry the blond gave out. Unbelievable pleasure consumed the two lovers as they released in unison. Seto releasing deep inside the blond while his lover coated his hand and both of their chests.

**~*End Lemon*~**

Licking the blond's seed from his hand the brunet collapsed beside his puppy panting deeply. He smiled as said puppy climbed to him and rested his head on Seto's chest as he panted just as hard. "Joey..." The blond looked up at him curiously. "I..love you." The blond smiled.

"I love you too Seto." The both of them drifted off to sleep.

**-The Next Morning-**

A knock at the door woke Seto from his sleep. He slipped out from under the blond and, putting on a robe, answered the door. "What?" The man at the door winced at the harshness in his voice.

"Sir, the jet will be ready in an hour." Seto nodded cursing himself for forgetting they were leaving this morning to visit the American investor for a couple days. He closed the door, after the man bowed and left, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't want to wake the blond up just yet, if he did, something bad might happen. Like the-blond-won't-be-able-to-walk-for-days bad.

He showered, dressed himself and, after getting his hair under control, exited the bathroom. He walked to the bed and shook the blond softly. "Joey, you need to get up and get in the shower. We'll be leaving in an hour or so." The blond sat up groggily and nodded. Standing up he trudged over to the bathroom, knocking objects over in the process, and shut the door. The brunet laughed at the sudden frantic noises and screams being projected from the bathroom as he left.

"Seto, is Joey okay?" Mokuba passed as the brunet closed the door behind him cutting off the loud screams.

"He's fine Mokuba." Seto chuckled. He no doubt just remembered the night's activities after finding himself already naked when he walked into the bathroom. "Are your bags packed and ready to go?" The raven haired boy nodded and a large smile broke across his face. "You seem excited."

"Of course I'm excited big brother! I've never been to America before! It's going to be so much fun!" The raven colored ball of energy disappeared down the stairs in a hurry. _'I hope there will be someone he can play with while we're there. I would hate for him to be the only kid in with the adults...What am I saying? Joey will be there.' _He chuckled at his own joke before making his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

The blond sighed as he turned off the water. The night before didn't sadden him...it worried him. He'd remembered Seto's words before they'd fallen asleep but what if it was just a heat of the moment thing? Maybe he was over thinking things. He loved Seto and from what happened last night and what he'd said Seto loved him back. He needed to stop over analyzing things and be happy with the present. _'Speaking of present! I forgot to pack Seto's. I should do that now while he's downstairs.' _He dried himself off and got dressed in one of his new outfits. He'd chosen to wear the plain blue t-shirt, comfy navy blue sweatpants and white jacket with his signature flared collar. He slipped the little box in one of his suitcases, confident that even if the box did get smashed it wouldn't damage the contents, and walked downstairs to meet the two Kaiba boys in the kitchen.

"Hey Joey! Sleep well?" A nod. "Aren't you excited?" Another nod. "I wonder who this investor is." Mokuba looked at the brunet. "Maybe it's American hospitality but none of your other investors have ever invited you to their house before." Seto raised an eyebrow. It was true, this was the first, and to let him bring Mokuba and Joey it seemed even more strange. With them there it might be difficult to discuss business. Noticing Seto deep in thought Mokuba turned his attention to Joey who had seated himself at the table across from the other Kaiba, he noticed the face the blond made as he settled himself in the chair. _'He looks like he's in pain.' _He shook it off and smiled at the other boy. "Do you want some breakfast Jou?" The blond grinned widely and nodded. The raven haired Kaiba loaded up a plate and set it in front of the other boy with a smile. The grin on the blond's face grew even wider as he began eating.

After breakfast they exited the mansion and took a limousine to the runway they would be leaving from. "Your luggage has been safely placed inside the jet and it's ready for your trip. Miss Yuki has explained there is a private runway about a mile from her place of residence. There will be a car there to pick you up." The butler bowed to the three boys and walked away.

"Yuki? That sounds familiar. And what a weird name for an American. Maybe she's from Japan.." He rambled for a short while. "Very well, shall we go?" Seto motioned for the two boys to enter before following. He chuckled as he heard 'Oooos' and 'Ahs' from inside the plane. "It'll take about 11 hours so I told the staff to stock it up with snacks and video games for you two." He was tackled by the two other boys who bombarded him with 'thank yous' and 'I love yous'.

He settled himself in a chair with a book as the other two argued over what game to play first. _'We should get there by 6:00 PM Tokyo time which is two in the afternoon yesterday in California..'_ He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as his thoughts mixed with the growing noise from the other two boys._ 'At this rate I'll kill myself before 3 hours is up.' _He sighed ignoring the other two and looked around. The jet wasn't anything truly special. The whole cabin was a cream color, a leather couch facing a large 52" flat screen, conveniently contained seatbelts. Next to that was a leather chair facing a table, on the opposite side another leather chair. On the other side of the plane were two other leather chairs, one of which he was situated in, all of the chairs swiveled and, like the couch, had seatbelts. A mini fridge was strapped beside the couch so it didn't move in case of turbulence. The fact it was a jet was the most extravagant thing about it.

**-Eleven Hours 10 Minutes Later-**

The plane landed and the three boys exited, stretching and yawning. Seto looked around and spotted a sign reading: **"SETO-KUN~! THIS IS YOUR CAR~! d(^_^)b"** He sweat-dropped. _'What the hell?' _He glared at the two boys behind him as they began snickering.

The car ride was relatively short but it seemed like forever for an aggravated, impatient Seto Kaiba. This girl had no right to call him by his first name. He didn't even know her! He'd give her a piece of his mind. As the exited the vehicle even Seto had to stop in awe for a moment as he looked up at the large mansion in front of them. He looked to the large door to see a girl running in their direction, fast. "MOKIE! SETO!" Mokuba jumped up and down in excitement while Seto stood in shock. As the girl "attacked" the brunet Joey stood shocked and slightly pissed. The girl was clinging to Seto and...Seto was hugging her?

***END***

**Woot! I'm happy I finally got this up! Let me know what you think :) this chapter was rough for me. My first ever lemon and the fact that I wrote this as fast as I could so I could update for you guys makes me nervous that this wasn't very good...Joey will reveal the present in time and the background for the girl will be in the next chapter hehe. I'm evilness. Review please! Much love~! **

**P.S. If you want to know what the investor's mansion looks like since I won't be taking the large amounts of time needed to describe it copy and paste this:** http : / / www . progressivenewsdaily . com / wp - content/ uploads / images / spellingmansion . jpg **:****NO SPACES!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Okay so I thought up the whole plot for this chapter. If there's any mistakes I apologize . I don't have people to read through my chapters before I post them it's just me, myself and I that way if it sucks I can only blame myself :) **

**~funni neko: Yay! I was hoping it was good . I was worried it wouldn't be. **

**~Sasu****-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: I hope the****point where it's building up to doesn't disappoint :)**

**ENJOY~!***

**Chapter 7:**

The teacher droned on and on, for what seemed like days, talking about the same subject, using too many descriptive words for the same subject as if she believed it would stick in the students' minds. Somehow in her twisted teacher mind she had to know that it was just boring them to death and that many of them had stopped listening to her years ago.

Yugi had been paying attention through most of it but even the school obsessed Tea was starting to fall asleep. He didn't feel bad for tuning her out, it's not as if she hadn't already taught this subject two days ago. most of the students believed she had really bad short-term memory loss. Either that or she really was just a torturous witch. Yugi guessed the later.

As the lunch bell rang, Tristan, who had been asleep for quite some time, sat up in a daze. "Wha' day is it?"

"The same day it was this morning Tristan, don't worry, you weren't asleep that long." Yugi never ceased to amaze him. Almost everyone else was either asleep or so bored they even fooled the flies into thinking they were dead and here this little guy was, perky and chipper as ever.

"You scare me sometimes Yug'." The little one gave him a confused look before a look of understanding crossed his face and he just went right back to smiling. Tristan stood up, stretched, sat back down in the same chair, backwards, and leaned his head on his hand. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, you didn't. She taught us the same thing she taught two days ago." Tea moved a chair to the other two and sat down as she spoke.

"Oh...uh...what'd she teach two days ago?" Tristan was met with four curious and nonbelieving eyes. "What?"

"Tristan you're going to fail if you don't stop spacing out."

"Yeah, you're already having trouble as it is, I have a feeling that if you really tried you could get much better grades." Yugi smiled at him knowingly.

"Why are you lecturing me? Joey's the one who decided to skip this whole week of school." Yugi watched as Tristan rolled his eyes and mumbled something about Kaiba being an ass-hole and only trying to hurt Joey.

"Tristan..I truly believe Kaiba has some sort of feelings for Joey.. I don't think he's stringing him along just to hurt him. Haven't you ever noticed their fights?"

Tristan looked at the boy. "That's what I'm talkin' about! They're always fighting, why all of the sudden is Kaiba the nice guy taking Joey to America with him? He's probably planning on leaving him there so he can laugh and watch his struggle to get back home." He didn't look at Yugi or Tea the whole time he rambled angrily, he couldn't stand thinking that maybe, just _MAYBE_ Kaiba actually had romantic feelings toward the blond...it just didn't make any sense.

"No, what I mean is, their fights never really seemed out of hate, more like two little kids beating each other up because they secretly like each other. I always had this sneaking suspicion that's really what their relationship was like. Didn't you guys see it too?" Yugi was always optimistic about things involving Joey.

"I did." The three looked up to meet the cheery eyes of the brit.

"I agree with you and Bakura, I saw it too Yugi." They looked expectantly at Tristan. As much as he hated to admit it, he had seen it. In every one of their fights. Somehow, he just didn't like the thought of Kaiba being able to do whatever he wanted with the blond...literally.

"Yeah...I saw it but-"

"Speaking of Joey, where is he? He hasn't been here all week."

"He's with Kaiba right now Bakura. Mokuba and them went to America to visit one of Kaiba Corp's invertors this morning. He called me before he left. He said he'd be back in a couple of days and not to worry about him. I'm happy for him." Yugi beamed with happiness.

_'He just can't be human..'_ Tristan frowned in his thoughts. _'I hope Joey will be okay...For his sake I'll try and accept Kaiba...but if he hurts Joey for any reason I'll kill him.'_

The other three teens looked toward him in fear, the silence was broken by Tea's whisper. "There's literally fire in his eyes...I'm scared you guys.."

The lunch bell rang snapping Tristan from his thoughts. As he turned around to face the front he tried desperately to pay attention this time. Seconds later his head hit the desk and the snoring began.

"Everyone's not even seated yet and he's already out like a light." Tea and Yugi sighed and nodded to the brit.

"I guess he proved me wrong...he just fries brain cells when he tries harder.." Yugi looked down, defeated.

**~Meanwhile Back With A Jealous Joey Wheeler~**

**Recap:**

_"MOKIE! SETO!" Mokuba jumped up and down in excitement while Seto stood in shock. As the girl "attacked" the brunet Joey stood shocked and slightly pissed. The girl was clinging to Seto and...Seto was hugging her?_

Joey stared in disbelief. He knew Seto's softer side but he wasn't even sure his softer side would hug a girl he was just about to kill. And what was with Mokuba? Did he have to pee or something? He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to stop his bouncing but it failed, the boy only made up for it by bouncing faster and harder.

Seto, still a little surprised, noticed the hurt and pissed off look on Joey's face and pulled away from the girl. "Joey, this is Kaida Shoujo. I guess it's Kaida Yuki now though. This is Joey Wheeler." The brunet looked at the girl.

Kaida smiled up at Seto making Joey's eye twitch slightly. She turned back to the blond and smiled at him as well, Joey almost lost it. "Nice to meet you Joey, I'm glad my Seto has someone taking care of him. I know his working habits are, at times, rigorous." HER SETO! The blond's hands were turning white from anger but he slowly began softening resorting back to sadness. The girl elbowed the brunet in the gut playfully. "Come inside, please, we'll have some tea and catch up." She bent down and hugged Mokuba tightly before taking his hand and walking ahead of the other two.

"Seto.." Joey looked at the brunet like sad puppy.

"Don't worry pup, I'll explain everything inside, you have nothing at all to worry about." The brunet wrapped his arm comfortingly around the blond's shoulder and pulled him close as they walked.

They settled themselves in what seemed like an overly large living room. A servant sat a kettle and tea cups in front of them on the relatively large coffee table that separated them. Mokuba and Kaida were on one side of the table and Seto and Joey were on the other. "Thank you Ray. I'll take it from here." The man bowed and left the room as Kaida stood and began filling the tea cups. Once she was done she sat back down next to Mokuba and patted his head softly.

It wasn't until just now that Joey took the time to really notice the girl. She was elegant, slender, her turquoise hair was tied in a very high ponytail situated on the top of her head and even then it pooled behind her when she sat down. She was wearing a short ruffled black skirt and a white v-neck shirt which pushed her already large breasts up almost unnecessarily high. She had beautiful piercing purple eyes. She was gorgeous...and it worried the blond. She could easily take Seto from him.

"Joey?" Said blond looked up into purple eyes. "I guess you're probably wondering how Seto and I know each other." She smiled at him when he nodded his head and looked over at the brunet who was smiling back at him. "Would you like to tell him Seto or should I?" The brunet looked at her and motioned for her to tell him.

"Well, as I hope you know, Seto and Mokuba grew up in an orphanage." She continued after Joey nodded his head. "Well you see, I grew up in the same orphanage."

**~Flashback~**

_"Seto...I'm scared." They had just arrived at the orphanage, they had nothing now that their relatives stripped them of everything and sent them off to wallow in this god forsaken place. When they entered the building Mokuba buried his head in his brother shirt and began crying. _

_"Mokuba...it's okay from here on I will be your father, I vow to protect you no matter what. You have to be strong and stay on your guard, if you show any weakness you'll be finished." They stood there for a moment until Mokuba settled down. They made there way to the make-shift play room set up with toys and games, however shabby they may be. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched the whole time by a little girl._

_**~Three Days Later~**_

_"Awww! I never win Seto!" Mokuba pouted and crossed his arms defiantly. He never won against Seto, ever...it was unfair._

_"It's alright Mokie, keep trying your best, you'll get it someday!"_

_**~Two Days Later~**_

_"I did it!" Mokuba jumped up and down happily. He'd finally beat Seto at chess! _

_"M-Mokie...how did you-" he wanted the boy to win someday but not this soon._

_"My little secret Seto!" The raven-haired boy skipped out of the room. He had to tell her how he did! Seto followed him down the hallway to the library. The little boy opened the door and happily ran inside, Seto close behind. He watched as his little brother ran up to another little girl, she looked to be a little younger than Seto, but not by much. His little brother happily chattered away to her, becoming even happier when the girl smiled in approval and petted his head._

_"Mokuba!" Seto tried to be as quiet as possible, he didn't want anyone to scold him. He walked up to the two. "Mokuba what's going on?" He looked from his brother to the girl and back again._

_"Aww...Seto you found my secret.. This is Kai...she's been teaching me how to beat you. She told me every move you'd make and how to beat it." Mokuba went from sad to happy again when he started talking about the girl and his proud win._

_"How could she do that Mokie, she's not magic." Seto didn't believe him. No one could know every move he'd make, it wasn't possible._

_"No, I'm not magic Seto-kun, just observant. You always let Mokie make the first move. From then on you made all the same moves depending on where Mokie started and, not knowing any better, Mokie made all the same moves as well. Ensuring your victory every time." The girl smiled up at him from where she was sitting on the floor. He stared in disbelief. How could she be so smart? They were the same age and yet she was so much smarter. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kaida." _

_She held out her hand which Seto shakily took. "Seto."_

_From then on the three of them did everything together. Kaida taught him all her chess skills, noticing Gozaburo Kaiba was planning to show up at the orphanage for a publicity stunt she started mentoring Seto on how to win, not letting him in on her little plan. When Gozaburo showed up Kaida urged Seto to challenge him to a chess match to free himself and Mokuba from the orphanage. Seto refused and was appalled by the fact she was mentoring him specifically for this. He was adamant about not leaving her at first but eventually caved and went through with it but vowed to her that he would work as hard as he could to over-throw Gozaburo and find her when he won._

_While he was being "trained" by Gozaburo, Kaida was adopted by a wealthy architect who moved her to America._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"I tried to find you once I took over Kaiba Corp fully but not even my top people could find a trace of you. Past or present." Joey took all the information in. He knew Kaiba was an orphan but he never knew the details. He was happy he knew Seto's past now, it made him feel special. He had the Kaiba's love and trust, something only a few people in the world knew.

"Joey?" He looked up into beautiful purple eyes. "Are you okay now? I could see that you were uncomfortable with mine and Seto's familiarity with each other." The blond smiled.

"I'm okay now...thank you for..you know..clearifying." Kaida nodded and smiled. That smile was infectious soon everyone, even Seto, was smiling and laughing and having fun.

A couple hours later Mokuba and Joey were crashed, one on the couch the other flung over a chair. Kaida and Seto sat next to each other sipping tea. Seto tensed slightly then softened when he felt the blue haired girl lean on his shoulder. Unspoken words floated through the air, no one spoke, no one needed to speak. A mutual comfort settled over them as they both set their tea on the table.

Kaida couldn't hold it anymore and broke the silence. "Seto...I missed you...forgive me for not trying to reach you. I've been working on a project and, like you, I've been very busy with my work. Besides that my father really didn't like you much." She giggled softly before continuing. "He passed away recently and, after inheriting his company, I was able to invest in your building a Kaiba Corp in America. He might not like it and I love him like was truly my own father but I couldn't stay away any longer. At the orphanage you were the only two to try and break my shell, you're like my brothers." The brunet nodded. He understood her feelings. He'd spent all these years secretly trying to track her down. He was overjoyed to finally have her around again. His life felt so complete, he had his baby brother, his lover and now he had his "sister" back. He smiled. Life was great.

***END***

**Okay so I'm sorry for making her name so close Kaiba, I hope it didn't throw anyone off too much but I couldn't help naming her Kaida . anyone want to venture a guess as to why? Heehee. The present is next chapter so stick around it's not really worth all the hype but it's still going to be cute :) I don't know how much farther I'm going with this story but I'm also happily taking on another project story from a friend named aonalion where I'll be continuing one of her adorable puppyshipping stories so look out for it! Review please! Much love ~**


	8. Chapter 8

***Not much to say this time. OH! I wanted to clearify, they are in America now but Kaida talks to them in Japanese because it's her first language. Seto is fluent in English but Joey and Mokuba only know a little bit(Mokuba more than Joey because he's a Kaiba of course haha). If I do have them speak in English (which I haven't fully decided on yet):**

_**"This will be how speaking in English will be typed for every character."**_

**Just like regular talking but in italics :)**

**~Sasu****-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: I'm glad you liked it :) it's always nice to hear people actually feel the feelings in the story.  
><strong>

**~FireFox1999: I know, she was originally supposed to be based off of me but sometimes it's easier just to make someone up instead haha. I'll be continuing the story for a couple more chapters and if things happen as I'm planning I will being making a sequel when this one is finished :) hope I don't disappoint.**

**Enjoy~***

**Chapter 8:**

Joey shifted in his sleep slightly before finally getting up the energy to open his eyes and look around. He was lying on the floor, Mokuba was on one of the couches and Seto and Kaida were gone.

Wait...what?

He began frantically looking around, many questions running back and forth in his mind. Where were they? What were they doing? Why did they both have to be gone at the same time? Did he not trust Seto? What is that smell? His stomach growled ferociously, hunger eating away at his own stomach lining. Something smelled heavenly. Suddenly he was standing in front of a door. _'Wasn't I just in the living room?'_ he looked around in confusion. His stomach and nose has some freaky teleportation powers.

He timidly opened the door a crack the scene in front of him making him smile. A certain tall, handsome(hot!) brunet was wearing a frilly pink apron, his sleeves were pulled up as far as possible, a bandana was on his head, holding his hair back, and he had a skillet in one hand and a spatula in the other. He looked like he was concentrating but somehow enjoying himself. Joey's smile widened when the brunet put his hands on his hips and grinned triumphantly. It wasn't surprising how happy he was with himself. Being as busy as he was and always having maids and servants doing everything for him it didn't seem as if he was able to cook much.

"Mr. Wheeler?" A soft voice called from inside the kitchen. The brunet turned toward the voice then looked at the barely open door as it opened slowly revealing an embarrassed blond. Joey looked to where the voice came from and observed Kaida sitting at the table, legs crossed drinking coffee with a newspaper in her hand. The brunet shed the apron and bandana and made his way toward the blond. Kissing his cheek he nonchalantly said something to Joey before slipping past him, leaving the room.

Joey looked toward the girl and smiled a little, a blush slipping across his cheeks when he realized what absurd thoughts had swarmed his mind when he thought of her and Seto alone together. He was slightly worried that deep down he still hadn't grown to trust the brunet but mentally shook it off. "You can call me Joey, if you'd like." The girl smiled the same infectious smile as before, causing Joey, himself, to smile.

"As you no doubt observed Seto cooked dinner, you must be very hungry." She laughed softly when a loud groan escaped the blond's stomach.

"Yeah...a little." He laughed sheepishly along with her. Dinner? How long had he been asleep?

"You and Mokie were sleeping for almost four and a half hours. By the way, Joey, what did Seto say to you a couple seconds ago?" Could she read minds? She looked from him back to the paper in her hand, as if she really hadn't wanted an answer at all and was really just making small talk. She was, but something inside her kind of actually wanted to know what the brunet said, she didn't really know why, it was probably nothing.

"Oh, that? He just told me he was going to wake up Mokuba for dinner. I guess that jet lag really got to us."

_'Just as I thought, nothing important.'_

Kaida just smiled at him before setting the paper down and standing with her coffee cup. She made her way to the sink and set the cup inside turning when she heard the door open and the groggy moans of a sleepy little raven haired boy. "Come on Mokuba, I made dinner, you love it when I cook." Seto smiled when the boy perked up a little when the brunet's words finally sunk in.

"What did you make Seto?" He rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Well the only ingredients Kaida had were pork chops with mashed potatoes, gravy and green beans." He smiled triumphantly. Joey hadn't ever seen him this way. Whenever he did something he was proud of he always just acted as if it was expected, he always seemed confidant, but now it's as if he silently begged for approval. The blond didn't know how to feel. The brunet never acted that way with him, it was only when he found Kaida.

He felt a pair of curious eyes roam over him, glancing in the direction of the eyes he found they were purple. She didn't look away or blink, she stared at him, as if staring into his heart, his soul. Memories were pulled from the recesses of his mind. His eyes filled with tears and he looked away from her piercing eyes as the tears fell.

"Joey?" Seto's soft voice broke through the silence in the room. He placed his hand tentatively on the blond's shoulder pulling him into a soft, comforting hug. "Kaida, why did you do that?" He didn't seem angry but he was definitely upset. Why had she done that? She made his puppy cry and he didn't like it.

"I did nothi-"

"I know what you did!" He now was becoming angry. "You did it to me when we were children. Somehow you bring up..memories..painful ones.." He buried his face in Joey's soft, blond hair and breathed in deeply, the blond's scent calming him.

Kaida sat down at the table leaning forward, resting her head on her hand. " I was searching for what he was feeling but I dug a little too far. It's been many years since I've tried it. Forgive me Joey." She didn't look sorry but Joey nodded his head none the less. She sighed and got up to leave, digging into the blond's mind wasn't her intention but it happened and it wore her out. "Feel free to eat in my absence, I've grown tired, when you're done Albert will show you to your rooms." She grabbed her head tightly as her head throbbed. She pushed open the duel-swinging door and exited the room.

As Seto watched her go he noticed Joey calming. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't be mad at her, I think it's a good thing that I remembered those memories...pushing them away isn't the best thing to do. It's better to confront them than to suppress them, if I do it again it might hurt even more next time." He made his way to the door turning his head back to Seto, "I'll be back to eat but first I want to talk to Kaida." Joey pushed through the door after seeing Seto nod his head.

**-With Joey-**

_'This place is a maze!' _Joey had gotten himself royally lost. It was strange, this place seemed bigger than needed for only one person to live there. It was almost twice if not three times as big as Seto's mansion, and Seto's mansion was huge, but at least he had two other people living there with him. It took him what felt like hours to find a maid who led him to Kaida's room. He knocked softly, hoping she could hear it, she did. The door open slowly revealing the blue haired woman.

"Yes Joey?"

He stiffened a little. "Um...I wanted to talk to you, about what you saw, you know...in my memories."

"Come with me. We'll go somewhere we can talk." She led him down the hall, passing door after door. Joey became slightly scared. Thoughts like, _'Is she leading me somewhere where she could inconspicuously kill me?' _passing through his head as she led him through corridor after corridor, deeper and deeper into the mansion. She finally stopped and looked back at him.

_'Don't show fear, don't show fear. Remember what she did earlier, she'll might be able to see it.'_

"Please, go in." She opened the door in front of them and Joey slowly did as he was told. Looking around he noticed it was just another sitting room. It was slightly smaller than the living room on the first floor but nearly identical. Red carpet, red walls, and the rest of the room was a cream color. A coffee table in the middle of the room was surrounded by a nearly complete, circular couch; broken on both sides to allow people to sit down. There was another thing he observed different; there was a large, dark wooden desk facing the couches. The more he thought about it the closer he was to concluding that this was an office, not a sitting room. "Make yourself comfortable on the couch." As she spoke she walked past the blond and settled herself on one of the couches. He nodded and sat on the couch opposite her.

"So...u-"

"What did you want to ask me Joey?" Deep purple eyes stared at him, no, through him. She didn't seem to be interested in what he had to say but he pushed on anyway.

"Those memories..they weren't mine...were they?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Who do you suppose they belonged to if not you?"

"..You.." He lowered his gaze for only a second but when he looked back up Kaida wasn't in front of him. Upon further observation he spotted her behind the desk looking out the window.

"What makes you think so Mr. Wheeler?" He stared for a second. _'Mr. Wheeler? What happened to her calling me Joey?'_

"Well..I know for a fact they weren't mine, Kaida, so the only logical explanation is that they were yours." He fidgeted with his fingers and looked down. He really had no solid proof they weren't his but he wanted to know for sure. They weren't at all familiar to him.

"You're wrong, they are yours. The reason you don't remember them is because they aren't your body's memories." Joey looked up at her with visible confusion in his eyes. Purple and brown eyes locked and she continued. "They're your soul's memories."

"What are you talking about?" His eyes narrowed a little. He was completely confused, this made no sense.

"The Battle City Tournament aired here in America and if I'm not mistaken a boy named Yugi Mouto won the tournament." Joey nodded and she continued. "I noted that the boy had possession of the Millennium Puzzle, correct?" Joey nodded again astonished by her knowledge. "The Millennium Puzzle contains the spirit of the pharaoh by the name of Atem." When Joey nodded a third time she smiled. "So, with the knowledge of all that, you must know that in a past life Seto was an Egyptian priest."

"Is this going anywhere Kaida?" He was, naturally, getting impatient.

"Well if you know all this then you must believe in past lives?" This was phrased as a question but he knew she was directing it at him as a fact but he nodded anyway. "Those memories I dug up were of a past life. It's understandable for you to be confused, when we were children I did the same thing to Seto and the both of us were confused, until I researched it and found all the previously noted information. When Seto explained that I had done the same to him when we were younger I understood that he knew of his past life. This is why I was confident you would at least begin to understand what happened down there. If, you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted. Goodnight, Joey."

Joey and Kaida parted ways after she explained everything to him and he was still trying hard to process all the information and decided until he did understand it he wouldn't bother Seto with any of it. He bowed to the maid, who was sent with him to make sure he returned to the kitchen safely, and opened the kitchen door. He smiled when he found Seto and Mokuba hadn't eaten and were sitting at the table, waiting for him. Before being able to process what was happening he was pulled into a tight hug. "I was worried about you puppy, what took you so long?"

As Seto pulled away Joey smiled up at him, "I kinda got lost..sorry Seto."

A couple seconds of deafening silence passed before a roar of laughter filled the room. Joey sighed, _'Kaibas are so mean.'_ He grinned. _'But I wouldn't trade them for anything.'_

"You're lucky I love you guys."

The laughter stopped and he was pulled into another warm hug by his brunet lover. "We love you too Joey. Always."

**~END~**

**Heehee, took me a while and I'm so sorry if it sucked. I tried! Reviews are dwindling :'( please don't let them die! Much love~**


	9. Chapter 9

***If you aren't enjoying some aspects of the story please let me know so I can make them more likeable . I judge my performance on your guys's reviews and I've gotten very few lately so I hope that doesn't mean you guys aren't liking it. Well here we go on another adventure haha. The present is revealed in this chapter :) ENJOY~!**

**~Sasu****-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Thank you! I'm thankful for your review . I'm happy people like it enough to review for me :)**

**~random****ismyname13: Haha don't worry I am and when I'm done with this story I'll definitely make some sort of sequel, maybe with babehs hehe.**

**I just realized I haven't been putting a recap of the last chapter in my latest updates...Gomen . I'll start again :)**

**Chapter 9:**

_"I kinda got lost..sorry Seto."_

_A couple seconds of deafening silence passed before a roar of laughter filled the room. Joey sighed, 'Kaibas are so mean.' He grinned. 'But I wouldn't trade them for anything.'_

_"You're lucky I love you guys."_

_The laughter stopped and he was pulled into another warm hug by his brunet lover. "We love you too Joey."_

**Third Day:**

They'd been staying at Kaida's mansion for a couple of days and Joey was starting to hate it. It seemed no matter how much energy she had, Kaida never went out to do _anything_. Joey, being naturally very social with his friends, felt cooped up; restless.

"Setoooo.." Said brunet raised an eyebrow and looked from the papers he was reading to the whining blond. "I'm feeling claustrophobic, can't we go out and explore California? We're only in the US for a couple more days and we haven't even gotten to do anything." The brunet sighed in an annoyed tone. He had to admit, he, too, felt like leaving the house for at least a couple of hours. Even when they were children in the orphanage Kaida always seemed antisocial and reserved so it didn't surprise Seto that she mainly passed her time by working. Much to his despair it reminded him of a certain someone he knew.

"Fine, let me go talk to Kaida about this project and ask her if we can go out for lunch or something." The face his words elicited from the blond made him smile, Joey was sitting down on the floor, previously pouting, so he had to look up at Seto with giant, pleased brown eyes, giving the brunet the amusing ability to imagine brown ears perked up on his head and a fluffy brown tail flailing back and forth in happiness. "After all, it's always wise to walk your puppy. Every couple of days, at least." He couldn't help it, it slipped. He smirked and closed the door, cutting the blond's playfully long, drawn-out whine short.

He ventured through the halls of the large mansion. Being a Kaiba he'd already learned the paths he had to take to make it to his and Joey's assigned bedroom, which he had to help Joey find every night since they arrived, and to Kaida's office. Despite the fact this trip was kind of like a mini-vacation he and Kaida had made progress on this new project she'd proposed to him the morning after their arrival...

_Seto woke up with a yawn, he glanced at the clock, 6 AM. Great, once he was up, he was up and he never found it easy to fall back asleep. Sighing softly he slipped out from under the covers, careful not to wake his lover. Based on the fact the blond was almost always late for school he assumed he wouldn't be used to waking up so early so he wanted to let him sleep for a little while longer. He was slightly surprised at the amount of sleep the blond could endure without waking up even more tired than when he went to bed. He ventured into the adjoining bathroom and quietly made himself as presentable as his lethargic, sleep-deprived body could endure at the time._

_He exited the bathroom ten minutes later dressed in a plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans, hair combed and looking a little more refreshed. This was the most under-dressed he'd been since he lived at the orphanage. Gozaburo always had him dress in ridiculous clothes so he was media presentable at all times. He couldn't have the two little orphaned urchins destroy his reputation could he? Seto snuck out of the room quietly and made his way to the kitchen. He didn't know if Kaida had her servants get up early and make coffee or not, but he would get it one way or another._

_To his pleasure he smelled the delicious aroma of dark, black coffee beans wafting past the kitchen door. He pushed it open to find Kaida already sitting at the table drinking the delicious black liquid he yearned for, reading over some random papers he had no clue about, and at the moment, didn't care about either. His nose carried him to the pot of delicious energy booster._

_"Cups are in the cabinet above you." With those simple words Kaida had cleansed him of worry. Seto truly believed once she uttered those words an angel got their wings._

_"Thanks." A simple reply from an exhausted, over-worked CEO. He filled the random cup with the "angel-blessed" beverage and sat absent-mindedly across from the working architect._

_A slightly awkward silence filled the already quiet room and Seto had to think twice about taking a drink of his coffee for fear of eliciting an awkward noise, making the entire situation even more uncomfortable._

_He finished two cups of coffee before any conversation began. "Feeling a little more energized?" He nodded to her. "Good, I wanted to discuss some business matters with you." The brunet was intrigued. Even when they were younger he seemed to hang on her every word and now that they had found each other once again he reverted back to that habit. If she wanted to take the time to discuss it he wouldn't protest, it must be important, or, at the very least, interesting._

_"Business matters?" He leaned forward._

_"I'm thinking of starting something I call "The Duelist Academy" and since you run a prestigious dueling company, I wanted you to help me created it." He perked up. _'A magnificent idea...I'm kind of wondering why I'd never thought anything of it..' _"It will be an academy for young duelists of all families to learn and train at a pace right for them. I have most of the details ironed out I only need three things. New cards, new technology and an education system. I understand you know a man by the name of Maximillion Pegasus. I was hoping that you could convince him to create completely new cards for my project. I was also hoping you, yourself, would create the education system and the technology needed." She finished and looked up at him. He smiled at her and nodded._

_"I'll do it. I'm very interested. But, I have one condition."_

_She cocked her head slightly. "And that would be?"_

_"Come back to Japan with us." _

Joey had walked through the door at that point so she never answered back.

He was very excited to work on this project. His company had been at a stand-still lately with nothing new leaving their doors for the people. This would give them something to work for.

He knocked on the door softly.

"Come in."

The door clicked and creaked slightly as he entered the room. He walked up to her desk and sat in one of the chairs in front of her, crossing his legs. The papers he'd been looking at spread across her desk when he tossed them toward her.

"Are you satisfied with my architecture?" He nodded and she smiled in response.

"You haven't answered my question, Kaida."

"Hmm?" She didn't look up from her papers to look at him and he was getting a little irritated by it.

"You know what I'm talking about, look at me." She raised her head and locked eyes with him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sorry."

"About coming to live with Joey, Mokuba and myself. You should get away from this large place. You're bound to go crazy being here all alone, Kaida."

She sighed softly and placed the paper she was studying down on the table. "Seto, I've spent my whole life here, I don't know if I can so easily just up and leave."

Seto nodded a little in understanding. He looked up at her, suddenly remembering Joey had a question for her. "Joey is feeling a little cooped up, do you think we can go site seeing or something of the sort soon?"

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry I've been so busy with this project lately I forgot what I'd even invited you guys here for. I apologize. Let Joey know this afternoon we'll go to lunch and look around, hopefully he'll be satisfied." Seto smiled and nodded to her as he stood and left the room to find Joey.

He found him in their room, rummaging through his bags. When he walked into the room Joey triumphantly pulled a small blue box out of his bag. "There it is!"

"There what is, puppy?" He leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed and a sexy smirk playing across his face.

"S-Seto! U-um..nothing." He hid the box behind his back and looked at the ground. "Nothing at all.." A soft gasp escaped his mouth as a warm pair of arms slipped around his waist and Joey's head was made to rest on the taller man's toned chest. A hot pink blush made it's way to his cheeks. He looked up, soft lips met his, a small moan making its way out of his mouth and into the other's.

"S-Seto.." A whimper sounded from the blond when the other pulled away quickly, a little blue box in his hand and a wide smirk on his lips. "Give it back I...I wanted to give it to you at the right time.."

The brunet looked down at the whimpering puppy. "Me?" He sounded shocked but the blond was sure he'd made the fact it was Seto's present very clear. Joey nodded sheepishly and looked away from him. He looked up when he felt Seto's hand opening his own and a little box being pressed into his palm. Joey's questioning gaze met Seto's soft, smiling eyes. "Then I'd be happy to allow you to do so."

Joey looked down at the box and fingered it softly. He moved it forward, head down, and presented it to the brunet with two hands. Said brunet laughed lightly and took the box from his hands. He sat on the bed and pulled the blond to him letting him settle in between his legs. Wrapping his arms around his puppy's waist he held the box infront of them both. Resting his head on Joey's shoulder he opened it, the contents making his initial smile widen greatly. "D-do you like it Seto?" The blond wiggled slightly in his seat anticipating the brunet's reaction.

Seto pulled out the black choker and held it out in front of them examining it closely. The majority of it was black and it had a row of Blue-Eyes White Dragons all the way around it, a small silver dog tag hanging down, the words Joey's Dragon etched acrossed it. He moved Joey to stand in front of him and handed the choker back to the blond. Noticing the sad and disappointed look that found its way to the blond's face Seto moved his hands to his puppy's waist pulling him closer his lips nipping at his ear lobe. He softly whispered to him. "Put it on me pup."

The blond pulled back, panting, his blush deepening as he fidgeted with the "necklace". His hands shook as he slipped them around the brunet's neck. As the clasp clicked Joey let out breath he didn't realize he was holding in, it fit perfectly on the brunet's creamy white neck. Seto pulled the blond closer, leaned up and brushed his lips against Joey's softly. "I love you."

"I-I love you too...Seto."

***END* **

***Yay! Heehee. Did you like it? I hope so because I don't know if I do . **

**Okay so I got that Duelist Academy idea from another story I read, it's quite a bit different but I want to be clear I used it because I liked the idea, so don't hate me haha.**

**Review please! **

**Much love~***


	10. Chapter 10

***Last chapter~! I'm sorry for the long wait in between updates . I used to update every day or so but now it seems as if I make you wait so much longer :( gomen! My inspiration is getting weak so it's getting hard to find ideas for each chapter I had to research places in California for this chapter so if anyone lives there and notices that I have no idea what I'm talking about I ask you not to bash me please XD I know full well I have no idea what I'm talking about, even with research, that's why I put very little detail XD.**

**~SetoXSara: Haha you're very welcome, I felt like I owed you guys something for suffering through my story up to then and now.**

**~The Only** **Love For Soujiro Seta: I will :) this is the last chapter for this story but I will be starting a sequel as soon as possible.**

**~randomismyname: Hah! Thanks! Sadly this is the last chapter but don't fret! I will continue in a sequel.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 10(Last Chapter):**

Never had Joey felt Seto's pet name for him was so dead on until now. After Kaida had finished her work that afternoon they went out sightseeing. Joey was acting just like a little puppy, excitedly running everywhere, taking in everything Los Angeles and the surrounding area had to offer him. They'd gone to Universal Studios and watched part of a scene of a new movie as it was being made, came face-to-face with the famous Hollywood sign, perused Beverly Hills and Bel Air, visited Grauman's Chinese Theatre, and once it started getting dark Kaida took them to Griffith Observatory to look at the stars.

Joey sat at the table of one of the most expensive restaurants in California, The Providence, excitedly flipping through the pictures of the hundreds of places they'd visited in his digital camera. He was dressed in one of the sexy suits Mokuba had picked out for him and his hair was trimmed and presentable.

Blue eyes fixated upon the adorable blond when the constant clicking of the camera buttons suddenly stopped. When the blond's mouth formed a loving smile the brunet couldn't help himself and quietly slipped closer to the other, sneaking a peek at the picture that made his puppy make such an adorable face.

As his eyes focused on the picture he had to suppress the urge to hug his lover with all his might. His puppy's finger softly traced over the picture of Mokuba, Joey, Kaida and himself standing in front of the right "leg" of the giant 'H' in the Hollywood sign, making faces and doing silly things to eachother. Kaida was peeking out from one of the sides, making bunny ears behind Mokuba's head as he clung to Joey's leg. The blond was pinching and pulling at his cheeks as he tried to run away from the group. Joey tried making up an excuse, saying something to the tune of "I was just trying to make you smile Seto!" He, of course, wasn't buying it and had been playfully ignoring the blond ever since.

Joey powered the camera down as the low battery warning flashed across the screen. Placing it in his bag he looked up to see Kaida talking to the waiter; in English. _"The Maine Lobster sounds divine!"_

The blond turned his head to Seto as he nodded. _"You're right, it does sound wonderful." _

Joey looked down as the brunet looked to him. He didn't want to say anything. He didn't know how to speak English very well and he was ashamed. Even Mokuba was able to speak to the waiter fairly well. All Joey knew was how to ask where the bathroom was and ask if the person spoke Japanese.

He didn't want to meet the eyes of anyone around the table for fear of humiliation. Kaida spoke again, he didn't understand what she said but somehow her tone reassured him and he calmed down a little.

"Joey?" Oh, good, Japanese. He looked up, his honey eyes locking with the brunet's worried blue ones. "Are you alright pup?" He nodded, not wanting them to know how unrefined and undignified he truly was.

"What did Kaida tell the waiter?" He sighed softly as Seto's soft, warm hand grasped his own in a protective manner.

"She saw you obviously couldn't speak English and ordered almost everything on the menu." Damn, was she some sort of voodoo mind reader? Or was he really just that easy to read?

"I figured you could eat whatever you thought looked good." The woman smiled reassuringly at him.

"She obviously hasn't been properly introduced to that bottomless pit you call a stomach." The three males laughed at Mokuba's comment as the lone female sat there confused.

**-1,000-2,000 Dollars Worth of Food Later-**

"Oh..." She stared dazed at the empty dishes that littered the table. Looking from Mokuba to Seto her eyes finally settled on Joey. "Hello bottomless pit. I'm Kaida, this is my wallet. You'll be great friends..."

The table erupted in laughter.

After being politely escorted out of the restaurant by very nervous waiters, accompanied by the glares of very irritated patrons, the group, exhausted from the evening, made their way back to Kaida's mansion. Joey was sad but also happy to know that tomorrow would be their last day in America and they'd finally be back home soon, his fairly new home, but his home none the less.

They said their goodnights and scattered to their respective rooms-Kaida slipped into her warm bed, Mokuba cuddled into his pillow, and Joey cuddled into Seto's chest(wonderful picture right there).

**-The Next Morning-**

Honey eyes opened slowly, quickly closing again as the bright morning sun streamed in through the partially opened curtains straight into his face. With a soft groan he rolled onto his back. The bed was empty, of course, void of the loving warmth that was there when he fell asleep last night. He knew Seto always woke up early no matter what time he went to sleep the night before. It, no doubt, had everything to do with his work. A small part of the blond hoped that since he was living with the other teen now he would work, if only a little less than he did now.

He grudgingly sat up in the soft, blue bed and threw off the covers. Seto is probably having coffee with Kaida at the moment so he could have a comfortable, warm shower before starting his last day in this foreign country. He had grown to trust Kaida more and more since that first day they'd arrived in California.

The two of them never mentioned what happened when the blue haired woman accidentally peered too deep into Joey's memories to either Kaiba brother. They'd decided to figure it out further before telling them anything about it but regrettably they hadn't been able to talk in private since that day.

When they did find a small window of opportunity the only thing they were able to converse about was Seto's offer for her to come back with them. Much to her visible surprise, the blond urged her take the offer. It was slightly for selfish reasons but he also wanted her to come back for Seto's sake. The brunet was so much happier with her around and it would be enjoyable if she was there for their graduation, which was almost right around the corner.

His hand slipped under the luke-warm water before beads of water were scattered by the blond's bruised body. He sighed in satisfaction, one day he's worried about what he'll eat that night and next he's sleeping in a bed with the man he's loved for Ra knows how long, living in a giant mansion with a real family. _His_ family.

"It's so surreal-"

"Joey? Are you in there?" A faint knock met his ears. So much for a long, comfortable, warm shower.

"Yeah, what do you need Seto?"

"Nothing, I was just worried. Once you're done with your shower come downstairs for breakfast. No rush of course, take as long as you wish." He heard footsteps retreat from the door.

"Wait! Seto!" A short silence before-

"Yes pup?" Another short silence.

"I love you...Seto." A soft chuckle latent with an almost visible smile.

"I love you too Joey." After another short silence footsteps once again retreated until he was unable to hear them at all anymore. He smiled to himself and grabbed the soap.

**-A One and a Half Hour Shower Later-**

He dried off, dressed himself in his last clean outfit, looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "I'm going to have to get used to this social stuff, being with Seto and all." He sighed happily and made his way downstairs. The blond opened the kitchen door and looked around. There was a plate of delicious food on the counter and Kaida was sitting at the table reading a book. He couldn't tell what book it was but she seemed to be very interested in it. He didn't understand how since it looked as though it was 600 pages long.

"Seto set up a plate and put it on the counter for you to eat."

Joey nodded to her and made his way to the counter. Finishing the food he sighed contently his hand resting on his slightly bulging stomach. A small chuckle pulled him from his stupor and made him look to the door where very sexy blue eyes stared back at him.

"Did you enjoy the breakfast I made for you?" The blond nodded sheepishly in response. The brunet walked up to the shorter boy and cupped his cheek. "Did Kaida talk to you about her coming to live with us?" Seto ran his hands through Joeys hair softly as he nodded, a bright red blush across his cheeks. The brunet smirked and leaned down capturing the blond's lips with his own.

Bracing himself on the counter behind the blond, Seto deepened the kiss. He smiled as he pulled away from the panting blond. "Let's go home now." He looked back to a grinning Kaida then looked back to the blond. "With our family."

**-2 Months Later-**

It's been two months since they came back to Japan. Kaida agreed to move in with them and after a month they'd finally managed to get her settled in at the mansion. Seto and her had been working on their project almost everyday since but somehow they were able to set aside a lot of time to spend with Joey and Mokuba.

Today was the Domino City high school graduation. Possibly the last time Joey would see his friends for a long while. Everyone had plans to leave after graduation but they promised him they'd come back for the holidays and Seto agreed to allow them to stay at the mansion when they did. Yugi and Atem were moving to Egypt so Yugi could see more of the old pharaoh's history, Bakura was taking The Thief to England with him, Tea was leaving to New York to pursue a dancing career and Tristan was engaged to, and moving in with, Serenity.

Everyone was moving on and he was happy for them but he was also sad he wouldn't get to see them everyday. After the graduation ceremony everyone went back to the mansion for dinner. Everyone but Tristan was planning to leave tomorrow so it was the last time they'd see each other before Christmas so they decided to have a big dinner.

"Seto?" The blue haired woman walked up behind the brunet. "When are you going to do it? Everyone will be leaving soon and they're anxiously awaiting you."

"I know Kaida, I'm almost ready, just get everyone settled down." She nodded and when she walked away Seto pulled out a small velvet box, sighing to himself he turned around and made his way to the group, the small box clutched tightly in his hand.

A wide smile played on Kaida's lips as she noticed Seto finally making his move.

"Joey?" The room went completely silent as the blond turned to him, blue and brown eyes locking.

"Yes Seto?" Confusion played in his soft brown eyes as the brunet took his hand and kneeled before him. Realization set in when Seto produced a blue, velvet box in the palm of his hand. "S-Seto.." Tears filled his eyes when the brunet opened the box with a snap revealing a smooth golden ring.

"Joey, I hope you don't think I'm moving too quickly or being too straight forward but, I've known you for many years and though I've never told you this before...I..I've loved you through all of them.." The blond began to shake softly as the brunet spoke. "Joey Wheeler...Will you marry me?"

**-OMG END!-**

**Okay I'm SO sorry if this sucked but I wanted to finish this story before I went back to school. Please let me know what you thought and message me any of your guys' ideas for the sequel. And there **_**will**_**. Be. A. Sequel. Haha. DON'T FORGET TO LOOK OUT FOR IT! XD MUCH LOVE~!**


	11. SEQUEL! UPDATE! IT'S UP GUYS! :)

Guys! Guys~! Guuuuys! I'm in college :) it's tough. I don't have a lot of time on my hands(you think I would though being a music major) I have two jobs and don't get out of classes until 4-5 PM as well. I am soooo sorry I haven't written anything in so freaking long :( I feel really bad, I promised you guys.

On the bright side, though, I've been rereading my previous chapters trying to think of how to write my first chapter of my sequel! Give me ideas! It'll go faster :D

Obviously Joey's answer will come at the beginning ;)

So! Look forward to my sequel and watch out for: The Protective Dragon and the Helpless Puppy!

Much love 3~~

**THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW STORY IS UUUUUP! SEARCH FOR IT GUYS! **

**MUCH LOVE~!**

**333333333333333**


End file.
